A specific type of LED lighting devices uses LED filaments, i.e. strip-like LED elements which typically comprise a plurality of LEDs arranged in a row on a transparent strip-like carrier (e.g. glass or sapphire materials). The LEDs may be coated by a coating for converting the light generated by the LEDs into a desired wavelength range. Multiple LED filaments are usually arranged inside a bulb of a lighting device. For ensuring a specific arrangement of the LED filaments with respect to each other and for supplying the LED filaments with electrical power a holder is needed.
Known holders, such as for example disclosed in Chinese patent CN 204573938 U, consist of multiple elements and are, therefore, rather complicated to manufacture and, thus, expensive. Often, manual work is required for manufacturing the holder.